Uno o dos kilos
by Acriss
Summary: Sakura fue rechaza, pero un viaje inesperado podrá ayudarla en todo. ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva totalmente renovada? -Pues me gustaría tenerte - dijo él. -Tanto tú como tu hermano menor solo se burlaron de mi. Perdieron su oportunidad - dijo ella de forma altiva, pero llorando por dentro al fijarse en el hermano menor, detrás de él. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ItaIno
1. Promesa

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

I

Promesa

Sakura abrió su casillero y de la nada una espuma salió de él. Suspiró. Ya estaba algo acostumbrada a ser el blanco de burlas.

-¡Sakura! Ay, ¡YA ESTOY CANSADA DE ESTO!

-Tranquila, Ino-chan, estoy acos…

-¡NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR ACOSTUMBRADA A ESTO, SAKURA! ¡ESTO PASA DESDE LA ESCUELA MEDIA!

-Es cierto, Sakura-chan. No puedes seguir soportando esto toda la preparatoria también.

-Hinata-chan…

Sí, sólo sus dos amigas y un amigo más, que no estaba presente, la cuidaban y la protegían del acoso. Y era cierto, pues ella había soportado el acoso y burlas conforme subía de grado en grado. Pensó que el acoso iba a terminar cuando fuera a la preparatoria de Konoha, pero la mayoría de los alumnos de su escuela fueron ahí, así que el acoso siguió. Ino y Hinata, sus dos mejores amigas desde el prescolar, la ayudaban y la protegían, pero no siempre lograban su cometido.

-¡SAKURAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAN!

Ino voltetó los ojos y Hinata sonrió, algo sonrojada. Llegaba el otro amigo en el grupo.

-Ohayou, Naruto – sonrió Sakura.

Uzumaki Naruto, novio de Hyuuga Hinata y mejor amigo de Haruno Sakura y de Yamanaka Ino. Sí, ahora el grupo estaba completo. Había llegado trayendo la alegría y todo se fue por la borda cuando el rubio de ojos azules se fijó en la espuma que salía del casillero de Sakura.

-¡¿Otra vez?!

-Sí, de eso hablábamos antes de que llegaras, Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata.

-Deberíamos hablarlo con los profesores – dijo Ino.

-¿Para qué? – suspiró Sakura.

-¡Para que pongan un alto a esto, Sakura! – exclamó Ino.

-Ayer fui a hablar con el director y no ha hecho nada. De todas formas, hoy termina el primero año de instituto, y luego sólo tendríamos que venir a la clausura en una semana y media… Se acabará, e intentaré hacer algo para que no me molesten en el siguiente año – dijo Sakura, limpiando con unos paños que tenía en su mochila su casillero.

-Dime, Sakura-chan, ¿vas a entregar esa carta? – dijo Ino, con una sonrisa.

-No sé… - murmuró Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, él es el único hombre, aparte de Naruto-kun, que nunca te ha dicho nada – dijo Hinata.

-Sí, pero tiene a todas las porristas corriendo detrás de él…

-¡HEY! – exclamararon Ino y Hinata.

-Ok, ustedes no – dijo Sakura, mientras veía a Naruto empezar a reírse como loco.

-No creo que él te haga sentir mal, Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto, al calmarse -. Él nunca ha hablado mal de ti y te gusta desde la escuela primaria, ¿no? ¡LUCHA POR ESO SAKURA!

* * *

Ya habían terminado las clases del día, y con ellas, el último examen. Las vacaciones que daban final al primer año de preparatoria daban inicio y la oportunidad de entregarle la carta que tenía en sus manos estaba empezando.

-Uchiha-san – murmuró cuando estuvo a su lado.

-¿Hmmm? – preguntó, o hizo un ruido, mirando en su dirección, guardando sus pertenencias en la mochila –Sakura – mencionó a modo de saludo.

-Uchiha-san, por favor, acepta… - Sakura le tendió un sobre. Pudo ver, que detrás de Sasuke, Ino, Hinata y Naruto le hacían señales de ánimo.

Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más popular de la preparatoria, incluso estando en primer año, recibió el sobre y lo miró con detenimiento. Ino y Hinata ahora se abrazaban saltando de alegría y muchas chicas que se enteraron por un chismoso veían con ojos atónitos el que Sasuke haya recibido el sobre de "esa" tipa desubicada.

Sakura no empezaba a creerse su suerte, hasta que la realidad cayó como un balde de agua fría. El Uchiha rompió en dos el sobre que había recibido y se lo lanzó a la cara. Ino y Hinata, de haber estado saltando de alegría, casi se caen y miraron la escena sin poder creerlo. Naruto endureció sus puños y tuvo que ser sujetado por su novia. Sasuke se puso de pie y quedó, con su metro ochenta, quince centímetros más alto que Sakura.

-Que quede claro, Haruno – ya no la llamó por su nombre -, que no me interesas. He sido amable contigo por el simple hecho de que Naruto te considera una de sus mejores amigas, pero hasta aquí queda la amabilidad. ¿De veras crees que aceptaría algo así de alguien como tú? Mírate, deberías conocer tu lugar. Nunca me gustaron las chicas como tú, y te lo dejo en claro ahora. No me interesan las mujeres que tienen forma de pelota.

Sakura empezó a sentir que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Naruto logró soltarse del agarre de Hinata e Ino y le golpeó a Sasuke en la cara.

-¡TEME! ¡NO HABÍA NECESIDAD DE DECIRLE ESO! – le gritó Naruto.

Hinata e Ino se acercaron a Sakura. Hinata tomó su mochila y empezaron a llevársela del salón, pues la chica estaba en shock, y derramaba lágrimas sin deternse.

-¿De veras pensó que Sasuke-kun iba a aceptar salir con ella? – preguntó una pelirroja, a la que Sakura miró.

-Vete a volar, Karin – escupió Ino.

-Deberías conocer tu lugar, cerda – rió otra pelirroja.

-Púdrete, Tayuya – murmuró Hinata.

Consiguiendo más insultos de los usuales, Sakura salió de la preparatoria, con la imagen de Naruto golpeando a Sasuke y Sasuke devolviéndole algunos golpes. Ino la llevó hasta su casa y se quisieron quedar con ella. La madre de Sakura había llegado temprano del trabajo y se enteró, por medio de Hinata e Ino, de lo sucedido. Suspiró y les dijo a las chicas que no se preocuparan, que ella se encargaría de su hija.

Luego de unos minutos, la mamá de Sakura, Haruno Hikari, subió las escaleras al cuarto de su hija llevándole una taza de agua con una barra de chocolate. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su hija mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Sakura… - empezó su mamá.

-No mamá, no digas nada. Tienen razón, TODOS tienen razón. Soy una pelota – dijo llorando.

-El físico no es lo único que importa – empezó Hikari.

-Pero es en lo que todos se fijan – lloró Sakura -. Yo pensé que Sasuke-kun era distinto... y ahora… ¡Todo será peor! – sollozó, sentándose en su cama.

-Sakura-chan, te íbamos a comentar esto más tarde, pero mejor te lo digo ahora… A tu padre le han ofrecido trabajar en New York, y tenemos que salir a más tardar en cinco días. Es una sucursal de la empresa y él tiene que ir como representante… Tú sabes que ser gerente tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, pero… No iremos, tal vez por medio año o un año…

-¿ME DEJARÁN? – exclamó Sakura.

-Por supuesto que no, hija, te llevaremos… Y aprovechemos esta oportunidad.

Cuando su madre salió de la habitación, Sakura tomó la barra de chocolate y la botó al basurero. No quiso nada, ni siquiera el agua, siguió llorando sin consuelo aparente. Aparte de todo lo que pasó, ahora se marchaba de su querido Japón, lejos de sus amigos. Se miró en el espejo nuevamente, esta vez en ropa interior.

Sí, tenían razón en llamarla cerda, en llamarla pelota. Con su metro sesenta y cinco pesaba casi cien kilos, era redondita y no tenía gracia alguna. El único atractivo de ella eran sus ojos y su cabello, pero nadie se fijaba en eso pesando lo que ella pesaba.

Sí, tal vez pudiera desconectarse de todo y aprovechar ese viaje, porque, si iba a regresar en un año, no volvería siendo la Sakura que todos conocían.

Ella iba a cambiar.

.

.

.

_**Avance del siguiente capítulo:**_

Por fin, había logrado su cometido.

-"Espérenme, que te vas a arrepentir" – pensó Sakura, pasando sus manos sobre su vientre plano.

* * *

Ok, nuevo fic. Se me ocurrió hace poco y decidí escribirlo. Pronto actualizaré "Corazón Gitano", asi que espero que me sigan leyendo.

¿Un review?


	2. Inicio

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

II

Inicio

Había pasado un año con tres meses. Había pasado los un año con dos meses de lo que sería su segundo año de preparatoria y un mes del tercero, y Sakura al fin ponía sus pies en su querido Japón. Respiró el aire de Tokyo.

-¿Feliz de volver a casa? – le preguntó un hombre de cabello marrón con algunas canas presentes.

-Sí, papá – dijo la muchacha, sonriendo.

-¿Tus amigos sabes que volviste?

-Sí, mamá. Sabían que volvía hoy pero les dije que les daría la sorpresa el domingo antes de que vuelva a la escuela.

-Creo que ellos estarán felices de verte – dijo su papá, sonriendo con amor a su hija.

-Por supuesto, papá. Ellos tres fueron mis verdaderos amigos.

-¿No te han visto por la cámara? – preguntó ahora su mamá.

-No, sólo les he dicho que no me reconocerán tan rápido y que ahora no tendrán que estar los tres para darme un abrazo.

Se rieron, mientras arreglaban el tema de las maletas. Sakura había cambiado, y para qué. El último día que había estado en la escuela había sido el peor de su vida.

Luego de dos horas en el taxi, bajaron frente a su casa. Su tía, Haruno Tsunade, salió a recibirlos llorando de alegría. Ella se había encargado de mantener la casa mientras ellos no estuvieran.

-¡Hikari! ¡Ryuu! ¡Sakura!

-¡Tía! – exclamó Sakura pero se detuvo cuando su tía la miró fijamente -¿Tía?

-Eres un décimo de lo que eras antes, ya no te puedo apachurrar – su tía hizo un mohín.

-¡Tía! – se quejó Sakura, antes de sentir el abrazo demandante de su tía.

-¡BROMEABA PEQUEÑA! ¡Estoy muy feliz que hayas hecho esto por ti! – lloró su tia.

-Claro, pero para tu hermana no hay un abrazo - se quejó la mamá de Sakura, riendo.

-Ay, Hikari, silencio – Tsunade le sacó la lengua -. Sakura, ya hice los trámites necesarios para que regreses.

-Gracias tía, es un alivio que ahora tú seas la directora.

-Es sábado, así que… ¡DUERMAN! Mañana tienen que levantarse temprano para volver a tener el horario de Japón como horario principal. Además, que yo sepa mañana viene la pandilla del terror…

-¿Cómo? – dijo el papá de Sakura.

-Así le decimos al trío que forman tus amigos, Sakura – dijo Tsunade, ayudándolos con las maletas -. Creo que han golpeado a quien haya osado hablar de ti con tus… antiguos sobrenombres.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces debo agradecérselos – dijo ella, sonriendo.

* * *

Se despertó tarde. Aún no estaba acostumbrada al horario de Japón. Se posicionó frente a su espejo de cuerpo entero y suspiró. Ahora pesaba cincuenta y cinco kilos y había crecido tres centímetros hasta alcanzar el metro sesenta y ocho. Miró su vientre, ahora plano; su cintura; su busto, que ahora estaba firme y relativamente mediano; se dio media vuelta y observó sus nalgas, que ahora eran redondas y firmes; sus piernas tenían los músculos levemente marcados. Su cabello, que ahora caía hasta su cintura, maraba el último toque, junto con sus ojos.

Por fin, había logrado su cometido.

-"Espérenme, que te vas a arrepentir" – pensó Sakura, pasando sus manos sobre su vientre plano.

-¡Sakura! – escuchó el llamado de su mamá -¡Ya llegaron!

-¡Voy! – le contestó, poniéndose a toda prisa un top negro, algo holgado, con unos shorts que le llegaban a la rodilla, unas sandalias y bajó las escaleras.

Escuchó sus voces, las voces de sus amigos. Sonrió.

-Espero que la frentona tenga algo que decir para no haber mostrado su cara todo este tiempo – escuchó renegar a Ino.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ERA UNA SORPRESA, CERDA! – gritó Sakura, dando un salto y posicionándose frente a ellos.

Se quedaron quietos. La sonrisa de Sakura empezó a quedarse congelada.

Un segundo.

Dos segudos.

Tres segundos.

Cuatro….

-¡OH POR DIOS! – gritó Ino.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! – exclamó Hinata.

-¡Eres un décimo de lo que eras antes! – lloriqueó Naruto, abrazándola junto con las otras dos.

-Chicos, no es por nada, yo también los extrañaba… Pero no puedo respirar – Sakura se estaba sofocando.

Los tres reaccionaron de forma inmediata.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Te ves magnífica! – exclamó Hinata.

-¡¿Cuánto bajaste?! – preguntó Ino, mirándola arriba abajo.

-Cuarenta kilos.

-Wow, eso debió de ser difícil – dijo Naruto -. Sé que no es fácil bajar tanto.

-Sí, pero tuve una entrenadora que me ayudo también en la comida. Ya saben, ahora ya no como tanta chatarra.

-Bueno, eso es bueno. Oh, ahora podemos comer ensalada las tres juntas – Ino se emocionó.

-Ten en cuenta que no comeré ensalada siempre – le contestó Sakura, riéndose.

-¿Y cómo harás mañana? ¿Tu tía te dijo en que aula estarás?

-Sí, en la 3-1.

-Es la nuestra – dijo Hinata, sonriendo -, pero también está….

-El teme, junto con tres de su séquito de…

-¡Naruto! – se escuchó una voz.

-¡DISCULPE, SEÑORA HARUNO! No volverá a pasar - Naruto se avergonzó.

-No se preocupen, tontos. Nadie se quedará limpio. Planeo vengarme, pero especialmente de los que me humillaron públicamente todo este tiempo.

-¿Estás segura, Sakura-chan? – preguntó Hinata.

-Sí, y para eso necesito de su ayuda. La tuya por el momento no, Naruto. No te preocupes. Y lo lograré. ¡Como que me llamo Haruno Sakura!

* * *

Sakura terminó de ponerse su uniforme escolar. Su falda negra, que le llegaba cinco centímetros más arriba de las rodillas; su blusa, entallada; su listón, con el símbolo de la preparatoria; su saco, con el escudo de la preparatoria; sus medias hasta las rodillas, y sus zapatos negros totalmente lustrados. Al mirarse al espejo, se dio cuenta de que ese uniforme era realmente lindo, pero que antes se veía a sí misma demasiado mal como para darse cuenta.

Luego de caminar hacia la escuela, se encontró con Ino y Hinata en la entrada. Cuando caminaban, algunos hombres se volvían a verla. Si había algo que Sakura había aprendido en New York fue a perder su timidez, así que ahora simplemente los ignoraba.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo te llamas, chica nueva? ¿Te gustaría que almorzáramos juntos?

Sakura reconoció su voz al instante, su estómago dio un vuelco. Se volvió a mirarlo. Seguía idéntico, aunque tal vez un poco más musculoso, pero sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro, un poco más varonil… Era él.

-Lo siento, pero la última vez que me hablaste afirmaste que no era tu tipo.

Todos alrededor se quedaron boquiabiertos, excepto Ino y Hinata, que empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Caminaron al salón, y Sasuke martillándose la cabeza porque no la recordaba. Naruto sólo aguantaba las ganas de reírse y no decía nada. Entró el profesor.

-Bueno, tenemos a una nueva compañera…

-¿Es la chica de cabello rosado, Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó una muchacha llamada Matsuri.

-Sí… Pasa por favor.

Sakura pasó al salón, pues ella se había quedado fuera para esperar ese momento. Sonrió de forma cínica frente a todos y, luego de hacer una ligera reverencia.

-Es un placer volver a verlos. Tal vez no me recuerdan – sonrió de forma amplia -. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, y volveré a estar con ustedes hasta que nos graduemos.

Y el Uchiha recibió lo que pensó que era un baldazo de agua fría.

**FLASH BACK**

**-Que quede claro, Haruno – ya no la llamó por su nombre -, que no me interesas. He sido amable contigo por el simple hecho de que Naruto te considera una de sus mejores amigas, pero hasta aquí queda la amabilidad. ¿De veras crees que aceptaría algo así de alguien como tú? Mírate, deberías conocer tu lugar. Nunca me gustaron las chicas como tú, y te lo dejo en claro ahora. No me interesan las mujeres que tienen forma de pelota.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Era ella. Era la misma, y no podía creerlo. Se volvió a Naruto, quien le susurró:

-Qué pena que no sea tu tipo, ¿no es así, teme?

.

.

.

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo:**_

-No creas que porque ahora estas flaca podrás contra nosotras, ex gorda – dijo Karin.

-Mira, al menos no tengo rollos, zanahoria – dijo Sakura, marchándose y dejando a una confundida Karin mirándo su abdomen.

* * *

Waaa, qué rápido actualicé. Ahora estoy un poco más tranquila. ¿Les gustó? Espero que si.

Un review me haría muy feliz :D


	3. La venganza

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

III

La venganza…

Sakura estaba riéndose dentro de ella misma. La cara de Sasuke fue épica. Se quería reír con todas las fuerzas del mundo al ver esa cara. Suspiró.

-A ver, Sakura… Siéntate al lado de Yamanaka – dijo Kakashi.

-De acuerdo, sensei – dijo, caminando hasta el final del aula.

Ino le dirigió una sonrisa ce complicidad, al igual que Hinata, cuando ella se sentó. Hinata se sentaba frente a Ino y al lado de un muchacho de cabello rojo que Sakura no recordaba.

-Bien, comencemos en lo que nos quedamos. Ino, por favor, luego pon al día a Sakura con las clases. Bien… Para poder consolidar la alianza entre Austria y Francia, la reina de Austria….

-Sakura – susurró Ino -, en serio, ¿cómo no pudiste reírte?

-Créeme que tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol – susurró Sakura a su vez.

-Explícame cómo se te ocurrió hablar así – dijo Ino, sonriendo abiertamente.

-En New York molestan a los gordos como no tienes idea, aprendí a defenderme… Además, la entrenadora me ayudó a bajar de peso rápido, y me comentó que ella era como yo cuando tenía mi edad, y me enseñó a ser así…

-Frente suertuda – suspiró Ino.

Sakura sonrió y miró de soslayo a quien la estaba observando fijamente. Soportó su mirada durante un momento antes de poner atención a lo que escribía.

Por otra parte, Uchiha Sasuke retiró su mirada y luego observó con furia a su amigo Uzumaki Naruto.

-Dobe, ¿por qué….?

-¿Por qué no te dije que ella vendría? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso mostraste interés en ella cuando quiso…?

-Eso es otra cosa, no iba a aceptar que una chica como ella…

-Ella sólo te iba a dar las gracias. Ino, Hinata y yo leímos esa carta, que SÓLO ERA PARA DARTE LAS GRACIAS por no ser un patán como el resto de la escuela.

-Estaba nerviosa, es obvio que…

-Sakura-chan siempre fue nerviosa. Teme, de verdad fuiste un idiota – dijo Naruto, sonriendo pero en su mirada se veía una rabia contenida.

Sasuke ya no dijo nada.

-"Esto no se quedará así, Haruno. Llegarás a ser mia…" – pensó Sasuke, sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

-¡AL FIN! ¡ALMUERZO! – exclamó Ino, estirándose luego de que Anko-sensei saliera del salón luego de dar la tarea –Sakura, ayúdame con la tarea de Anko-sensei. Se te da bien el inglés.

-Es lógico, Ino-chan – dijo Hinata -. Sakura-chan ha vivido mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos.

-(¬_¬) Ojala que no se junten conmigo sólo por eso – dijo Sakura.

-NOOOO SAKURA-CHAN! ¿CÓMO CREES? … ¿Me ayudas? ¿Qué significa esta frase? – llegó Naruto, sonriendo nervioso y enseñándole su cuaderno del curso.

A las tres chicas les resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca. Naruto tragó con dificultad, pero se relajó cuando Sakura empezó a reír.

-Vamos a almorzar primero – dijo Sakura, sonriendo.

* * *

-¡Sasuke! ¿Has traído tu almuerzo o vas a comer aquí?

-Suigetsu – dijo Sasuke a modo de saludo -. Compraré mi almuerzo.

Hosuki Suigetsu era uno de los mejores amigos de Sasuke y parte del grupo de él. Era un muchacho delgado pero con los músculos bien definidos, de cabello blanco con ilumaciones de color celeste, ojos púrpuras y muy alegre.

-Neji, Shikamaru y Choji ya vienen.

Hyuuga Neji, primo de Hinata, también era amigo de Sasuke. Su apariencia era de alguien tranquilo, sus ojos color perla, cabello castaño oscuro, casi como el chocolate y su piel blanca, sus músculos eran más marcados que los de Suigetsu. Nara Shikamaru era un chico que andaba con una coleta corta, y su cabello negro con matices grises era algo trichuda, pues tenía el cabello algo difícil de controlar; sus ojos de color marrón y andaba siempre con su apariencia de estar agotado, aunque le gustaba hacer ejercicio. Akimichi Choji era el último miembro del grupo, pero su apariencia no cuadraba con la de ninguno de sus compañeros, y eso se debía a que era gordo, sin embargo, se llevaba muy bien con ellos; su cabello de un marrón claro, en sus mejillas tenía unas marcas de un remolino, más bien como en espiral, sus ojos de color negro son mas pequeños que los de sus amigos.

-Entiendo – dijo Sasuke.

Caminaron al comedor y en el camino se les unieron los otros tres.

-¡Hey Sasuke! – dijo Neji –Escuché que te rechazaron – dijo antes de sonreír de forma burlona.

-¡Neji! – exclamó Suigetsu, deprimido –Yo quería molestarlo con eso – luego empezó a reír junto con el grupo.

A Sasuke se le sombreó la frente y un aura oscura lo rodeó, haciendo que los chicos se quedaran mudos pero igual aguantaban las risas.

-Bien, ¿quién fue la valiente? – dijo Neji, luego de haber aguantado la risa por diez minutos mientras hacían cola para comprar el almuerzo.

-¿Recuerdas a la gordita que se fue a finales de primer año? – cuestionó Shikamaru.

-Eh… Haruno… Sakura… ¿no? – dudó Neji.

-EXACTO – exclamó Suigetsu.

-¿Sasuke queriendo ligarse a una gorda? – Neji no podía estar más incrédulo.

-Es que Haruno ya no es para nada gorda – dijo Suigetsu, teniendo un leve sangrado nasal.

-En realidad es la que entra con tu prima e Ino – dijo Choji, señalando la entrada del comedor.

El grupo se volvió a ver y Neji casi desencaja su mandíbula. Conocía a Sakura, por ser amiga de su prima, pero siempre fue parte del grupo que la fastidiaba y atormentaba. Por eso, una vez…

**FLASH BACK**

**Neji sintió que su cabeza era volteada de la nada. Se había burlado de Sakura frente a su prima, y ella había respondido con una bofetada.**

**-¡NI SE TE OCURRA HABLAR DE SAKURA-CHAN DE ESA FORMA! ¡BAKA! – le gritó, ocasionando que su tío y su padre aparecieran en la habitación en donde había estado jugando videojuegos con Hinata.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-OK, está buena – dijo Neji, observando a Sakura con el uniforme, que dejaba ver sus piernas bien torneadas, el saco su cintura y su risa ahora era bien vista.

-Siempre fue bonita – dijo Choji -. Hasta ahora no entiendo por qué la molestaban.

-Por que era gorda y deforme – dijo Neji, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía realmente.

-Pues yo soy así, y sin embargo, soy amigo de ustedes – dijo Choji.

-De acuerdo, pero con ella era fácil y divertido.

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Intentar ligártela? – preguntó Shikamaru.

-Pues sí – dijo Neji, sonriendo de forma torcida.

-No lo harás, yo la vi primero – dijo Sasuke, de forma dura.

-Y te rechazó – dijo Neji.

-Te hago una apuesta – dijo Sasuke, sentándose en la mesa, cuando ya todos habían recogido su comida -, y sé que la ganaré: cien dólares a que yo me la llevo a la cama.

-Acabas de regalarme cien dólares, Sasuke – dijo Neji, sonriendo de forma torcida.

-¡Oh! ¿Tan poco? Yo les apuesto mil a que ninguno lo logra – se escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Neji y Sasuke, que estaban sentados juntos, voltearon a ver quién estaba, y se encontraron cara a cara con Sakura, que sonreía de forma torcida.

-¿Saben? – dijo mirándose las uñas –Yo solo me acerqué porque Naruto-chan me dijo que les avisara que se demoraría un poco porque Gai-sensei lo llamó, pero miren con qué plática tan divertida me encuentro – dijo Sakura, sonriendo.

Acto seguido, Sakura sujetó las cabezas de ambos muchachos y las estampó contra sus platos, salpicando las salsas en sus respectivos uniformes y cabello. Shikamaru, Choji y todos los reunidos en el comedor miraron esta escena estupefactos, y luego se unieron a las risas de Hinata e Ino, quien habían reído desde el inicio, y Hinata grabando lo que pasaba con su celular desde el inicio.

-¡EX GORDA! – se escuchó un grito, silenciando a todos.

Sakura miró con pereza hacia la entrada del comedor, donde estaba el grupo de porritas. Oh, por supuesto que las conocía, eran del grupo que le hizo la vida imposible estando en primer año.

-Dime zanahoria, ¿qué quieres? – pregunto Sakura, provocando más risas por parte de Ino y Hinata.

Karin se puso roja de coraje, sabiendo que se refería a su cabello. Karin, junto con Tayuya, Temari y TenTen le hicieron la vida imposible a Sakura, molestándola a diario en la escuela. Karin, prima de Tayuya, tenía el cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, buen cuerpo y su actitud era soberbia. Tayuya, que tenía las mismas características físicas que su prima, pero su cabello era un poco menos llamativo. TenTen poseía un cabello castaño, que lo llevaba amarrado en dos bolitas en su cabeza. Temari, de cabello rubio y lo llevaba en dos coletas cortas. Todas ellas eran porristas, y todas ellas la molestaron a morir. Todas ellas vestidas con el uniforme de las porristas, que consistía en un top color negro y detalles blancos, y la falda negra, que les llegaba a mitad de muslo, con una sola línea horizontal de color blanca.

-No me digas así, chancha – dijo Karin, sonriendo con desprecio -. Ahora, ponte en tu lugar, ¿puedo saber por qué te has inscrito en las porritas?

-Simple, hable con Kurenai-sensei y me dijo que no había problema – dijo Sakura.

-No creas que porque ahora estás flaca podrás contra nosotras, ex gorda – dijo Karin.

-Mira, al menos no tengo rollos, zanahoria – dijo Sakura, marchándose y dejando a una confundida Karin mirando su abdomen.

Hinata no podía mantenerse en pie de la risa, pero seguía grabando todo, mientras Ino, riendo, chocaba su palma con Sakura.

-Les haremos la vida imposible a ellas – susurró Ino a Sakura.

.

.

.

**_Avances del siguiente capítulo:_**

-Hay una fiesta, ¿irás? – preguntó Hinata.

-¿Dónde? – Sakura estaba curiosa.

-En la mansión Uchiha – dijo Ino.

-Oh… Que linda coincidencia… - Sakura sonrió perversa.

* * *

De acuerdo, no me tiren tomates. Lo siento T_T pero espero que esto les alegre un poco :D

Gracias por sus reviews de antes!


	4. …Puede ser placentera

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

IV

…Puede ser placentera

Había pasado ya una semana de clases y Sakura se había unido al grupo de porritas. Había sido divertido poder burlarse de las chicas que tanto la molestaron, e incluso bajarles el ego a los muchachos que antes se burlaban de ella y ahora querían ligársela.

Ahora, estando en la práctica, mientras que los chicos del equipo de fútbol practicaban, en donde se encontraban Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Neji y otros más de la escuela, Sakura se percató de un par de ojos insistentes, y no me refiero al grupo de "idiotas," como ella los llamaba, eran los ojos de un chico que ella no había visto antes, y no lo conocía ni siquiera por nombre.

-¡SAKURA! – gritó Ino, acercándose a ella con un aura brillante –Él te está mirando – dijo Ino, ya susurrándole.

-Sí, ya me fije – dijo Sakura -, pero no lo conozco.

-Es Sabaku No Gaara – dijo Ino, haciendo que en su aura ahora aparezcan flores -. Entro en segundo año, y está en el equipo de esgrima, junto con Sai.

-¿Sai? ¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora está en esta escuela? – preguntó Sakura, muy sorprendida.

-Sí – Ino puso sus manos en sus mejillas, con su aura de un tono rosa y con corazones -. Me dijo que no soportaba estar lejos de mi, pero esta semana no lo has visto porque recién llegaba hoy en la madrugada de su viaje…

Sai era el novio de Ino y Sakura sabía cuánto ella sufría cuando tenían que esperar hasta casi el fin de semana para poder verse.

-En fin, dejemos eso de lado – dijo Ino -, Gaara-kun te mira mucho, ¿no crees?

Sakura ahora se fijó más en el chico, pero sin mirarlo de forma descarada: tenía los ojos verdes, de un verde más intenso que el de ella; su cabello era rojo y su cuerpo era, si bien delgado, bien definido y musculoso, pero tenía los hombros anchos.

-Me mira mucho – dijo Sakura, algo sonrojada luego de que él la descubriera mirándolo pues sonrió y levantó su mano, ocasionando muchos gritos por parte del resto de equipo de porritas -, y me parece simpático… ¿En qué año está?

-Está en la clase 3-2 –dijo Ino, sonriendo -, y ya tiene 17 años, un año mayor que tú, pero por meses.

-¿Es en serio? – dijo Sakura, sorprendida y algo decepcionada de que esté en otra clase.

-¡Sakura! – exclamó Hinata, apareciendo de la nada, ocasionando que a las dos chicas casi les de un infarto.

-¡Hinata! - dijo Sakura, tocándose el pecho –No hagas eso, por favor – suplicó.

- Hay una fiesta, ¿irás? – preguntó Hinata.

-¿Dónde? – Sakura estaba curiosa.

-En la mansión Uchiha – dijo Ino.

-Oh… Que linda coincidencia… - Sakura sonrió perversa.

-Ino, ¿no le habías dicho? – preguntó Hinata.

-No, en realidad no – dijo Ino -, lo olvidé.

-Sakura, ¿irás? – preguntó Hinata.

-Sí, y me gustaría que ustedes vayan… ¿Cuándo es? – preguntó Sakura.

-El viernes, a partir de las 9 empieza a llegar la gente – dijo Ino.

-De acuerdo, tenemos que ir el jueves o el miércoles a hacer shopping – dijo Sakura, sonriendo.

-¡TERMINÓ EL DESCANSO! – gritó la guía de las porristas.

Sakura, Ino y Hinata fueron corriendo a sus lugares a seguir practicando. Sakura sentía la mirada de Gaara de forma insistente y de alguna forma… Le gustó.

* * *

Por fin, el viernes llegó. Sakura, junto con sus amigas, había comprado ropa sport elegante, pues la fiesta era relativamente informal. No le había llegado invitación, pero en este tipo de fiestas, en especial en la casa de los Uchihas, nunca había invitación. Se puso ese short pequeño de color negro que no llegaba a lo indiscreto, pues le llegaba a un tercio de muslo, pero previo a eso se puso unas panties negras con diseño, un straple color blanco y que parecía corsé, su cabello lacio lo soltó y se maquillo los ojos sólo con un ahumado, y se pintó los labios con un labial color coral. Luego empezó a buscar la caja de los zapatos.

-Bendita caja… ¿dónde te dejé? – empezó a murmurar.

-¡SAKURA! – gritó su mamá desde el primer piso de su amplia casa.

-¡DIME! – le gritó ella, desde su cuarto.

-¡DEJASTE TUS ZAPATOS AQUÍ EN LA SALA!

A Sakura se le hinchó una vena en la frente y bajó a recogerlos, cogiendo su bolso, su billetera y celular en el camino. Cuando bajó, se sentó en uno de los muebles y empezó a ponerse los botines negros de taco siete, que eran realmente lindos y combinaba perfecto con la ropa que tenía en ese momento.

-¿A qué hora vendrán Naruto-chan, Ino-chan y Hinata-chan? ¿Vendrán con Sai-chan? – preguntó su mamá, sonriendo.

-Sí mamá, vendrán con Sai en unos diez minutos, porque ya serán las nueve y ya estoy lista.

-¿A qué hora llegarán?

-Posiblemente me quede a dormir con Ino, mamá – dijo Sakura.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Si es en casa de cualquiera de ellos no tengo problema – dijo Hikari, sonriendo.

Sakura dejó sus cosas listas y se fue a ver televisión a la sala de TV. Estuvo viendo por un rato un episodio de "The Vampire Diaries," pero que ella ya había visto debido a que es New York se había estrenado hacia meses.

DIIING DOOOONG.

Sakura se paró en ese momento y se despidió de su mamá, mientras salía.

-¡FRENTONA! ¡ESTAS REGIA! – chilló Ino, que era quien había tocado el timbre.

-Cerda, tú estás linda – dijo Sakura, observando detrás de ella -. ¿El carro de Sai?

-Sí, sí, vamos – dijo Ino, empujándola hacia el auto, un Mercedes del año color negro.

Sakura se subió y saludó a todos.

-Vaya, fea – Sakura sólo lo miró divertida, pues Sai desde que la conocía le decía así pero siempre fue un buen amigo -. Vas a romper corazones.

-Más bien, egos – dijo Sakura, riendo.

Hablaron de tonterías durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos del trayecto hasta la mansión Uchiha. Cuando estaban llegando, escucharon el escándalo de la música desde unas dos cuadras antes, y cuando entraron a la calle, vieron una gran cantidad de muchachos mayores en el jardín de la entrada, muchachos de tercer y segundo año, y muchas chicas vestidas de forma sugerente.

-Pfff, nunca faltan las regaladas – dijo Naruto.

-La fiesta la organizó el hermano de Sasuke, ¿cierto? – preguntó Sai.

-En realidad ambos hermanos – dijo Naruto.

Estacionaron el auto y bajaron de él. Muchos muchachos de inmediato se volvieron hacia los recién llegados y devoraron con la mirada a las chicas: Ino llevaba su coleta usual pero había ondeado su cabello, llevando un top color azul marino y una falda corta color blanca, con botines blancos de taco siete; Hinata tenía su cabello lacio como siempre y llevaba un top color celeste y una falda de color azul, con unas sandalias de tacón cinco color negras. Los chicos, en especial los que eran mayores a leguas, quisieron acercarse, pero desistieron cuando vieron a Hinata tomar del brazo a Naruto y a Sakura e Ino tomar cada una del brazo a Sai y caminar hacia dentro de la mansión. Ino le había dicho a Sakura que haga eso, para que no la vean como si tuviera un cartel de "Estoy soltera, puedes acercarte."

Cuando entraron a la zona de donde venía el ruido, Sakura se abrumó. Habían hecho esa sala enorme como si fuera una zona VIP de un club.

-¡HINATA-CHAN! – gritó Naruto, por sobre todo el ruido -¡AHÍ HAY MESA, VAMOS A SENTARNOS!

-¡SÍ POR FAVOR! – gritó Hinata por sobre el ruido.

Pasaron entre las parejas y grupos que estaban bailando, ya que ya se estaba acercando las diez de la noche y se sentaron.

-¡DEJEN QUE YO PIDO LOS TRAGOS! – gritó Sakura.

Sakura se acercó hasta el bar instalado y mientras esperaba sintió que alguien se pegaba a ella.

-¿Tú eres Haruno Sakura? – escuchó.

Sakura se volvió con indiferencia y se encontró con los unos ojos verdes.

-Mucho gusto – dijo este, sonriendo amigablemente pero con la mirada algo turbia, pues ya había tomado un vaso de whisky -. Soy Sabaku No Gaara. Nos hemos visto a la distancia durante las prácticas de porristas.

-Mucho gusto, Gaara-kun – dijo Sakura, sonriendo y avanzando en la fila -. Y sí, te he visto. ¿Eres mi acosador personal?

-Podría serlo si es que tú quieres – dijo sonriendo con burla -. Tu turno.

Sakura se volvió para encontrarse con el barman.

-Por favor, lleva a esa mesa – dijo Sakura, señalando la mesa – dos vasos de whisky con hielo y tres tequilas.

-De acuerdo – dijo el barman, empezando a preparar los tragos.

-¿Tú crees que podamos estar juntos? – sintió la voz del pelirrojo en su oreja y sintió un gran escalofrío.

-Sí, claro – dijo Sakura –. Ahí es mi mesa, me buscas – dijo Sakura, sonriendo y yendo a sentarse. A penas se sentó…

-¡FRENTONA! ¿INVITASTE A GAARA? – le gritó Ino.

-Sí, Ino.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA … Oh, gracias – dijo Ino, cuando llegaron los tragos.

A los tres minutos apareció Gaara, saludó a todos y se sentó al lado de Sakura.

-¡KAMPAI! – gritaron todos, y Gaara, algo choqueado por la efusividad de todos, sólo brindó y tomó al seco el contenido del vaso, al igual que todos.

Entre conversaciones y la segunda y tercera ronda de licor, fueron las once de la noche, el momento en el cual todos empezaban a bailar pues, la música era más sugerente, todos estaban algo bebidos y era la hora en la que todos estaban presentes. Sakura, así como alucinada, se vio bailando algo pegada a Gaara, riendo y, porqué no, disfrutando, sin percatarse de que un par de ojos negros la observaban furiosos.

Terminó la canción y Sakura decidió ir a tomar aire fresco, pues estaba algo agotada por bailar mucho.

-Te espero – dijo Gaara, besando su mejilla.

-Por supuesto, ahora vuelvo – dijo Sakura, devolviéndole el beso.

Salió y se sentó en una banca, que estaban libres pues todos los invitados, al menos en su mayoría, estaban bailando.

-Así que… ¿Tú eres Haruno Sakura? – una voz desconocida para ella.

Sakura se volvió y vio a un chico alto, de piel blanca y ojos completamente negros, con su cabello negro largo y atado como coleta. Lo reconoció al instante, porque él era parte de su pasado tormentoso.

-La verdad es que me costó un poco reconocerte, pero debo decirte que estás…

-Ahorrate las frases melosas, Itachi – dijo Sakura, poniéndose de pie -. Tú y tu grupo de amigos, incluso estando yo comenzando la preparatoria y ustedes terminándola, se encargaron de joderme al existencia – escupió Sakura.

-Vamos, Saku-chan – a Sakura le entró un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha -. Eso fue en el pasado – Itachi la sujetó del brazo y la volvió con rudeza, pues ella había empezado a caminar hacia dentro.

-Suéltame – dijo Sakura, entre dientes.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido entrar sin problemas, pero dado que venías con Naruto y Sai, era obvio que los guardias te iban a dejar pasar – dijo Itachi -, pero bueno, también tenían ordenes de dejar pasar a las chicas hermosas.

-Ja ja – rió Sakura de forma sarcástica -. Decir eso no quitará lo que piense de ti.

-Pues me gustaría tenerte - dijo él.

-Tanto tú como tu hermano menor solo se burlaron de mi. Perdieron su oportunidad - dijo ella de forma altiva, pero llorando por dentro al fijarse en el hermano menor, detrás de él.

Sakura terminó de soltarse y pasó por el lado de Sasuke, yendo hacia el interior. Cuando llegó el ruido la golpeó nuevamente y sintió que alguien se pegaba a ella por detrás.

-Me hiciste esperar – murmuró el pelirrojo, en su oreja.

-Gaara-kun, lo siento – dijo ella.

-Sakura – escuchó la voz de Gaara antes de que él la volteara y estampara sus labios en los de ella, habiéndola arrinconado a una de las paredes más oscuras de la estancia.

Sakura abrió los ojos en demacía, pues, a pesar de que no era su primer beso ya que en New York había tenido algunos "cuantos agarres," nunca se imaginó ser besada por un chico tan sexy como Gaara. Sintió la lengua del muchacho delinear sus labios y ella abrió la boca. Luego de un rato, se separaron por falta de aire.

-Mi casa – murmuró el chico en su oído, antes de empezar a jalarla.

Sakura se dejó llevar hasta el Audi del muchacho, y, estando dentro, recibió un mensaje de texto de Ino.

"¡BUENAAA FRENTIOOOONSAAAAA! SHO TE CUBRIO, PERIO ASPARECSTE EN MI CASIA TEMPRANIOOOOO!"

Sakura, al leer el mensaje, supo que Ino estaba ebria, pero dejó de ver el mensaje cuando el auto se detuvo diez minutos después de haberse subido y Gaara bajaba.

-Vivo cerca – dijo él, explicando, ayudándola a bajarse y entrando al lujoso edificio -, y solo.

Sakura entró junto con el muchacho al ascensor, y cuando las puertas se cerraron, sintió sus labios nuevamente devorados por los del muchacho. A penar llegaron al último piso, al pent-house, entraron en él y Gaara la cargó estilo nupcial hasta su cuartó y la dejó en caer en su cama. Ella seguía besando gustosa al chico, que en ese momento estaba sobre ella, apoyado en sus codos y besándola sin parar.

Y Sakura sabía que eso iba para más, pero nunca pensó que su venganza pudiera ser, en su recorrido, tan placentera… y que pudiera siquiera pensar en estar con alguien.

.

.

.

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo**_:

-Frentona –dijo Ino, sonriendo -. Me acabo de despertar, tuve una noche de acción con Sai… pero parece que tú tuviste la tuya con Gaara –dijo riendo con perversión.

-¿Eh? – dijo Sakura, con su aura llena de estrellitas.

-Lo digo por el chupetón en tu hombro derecho –dijo Ino, señalando a su amiga.

* * *

¡NUEVO CAPI! ¿LES GUSTÓ? Es más largo que el resto, pero YA VEN QUE SAKURA VA A TENER ALGO CON GAARA PRIMERO. Y sí, el próximo capítulo hay lemon y tal vez algo de celos.

¿Merezco un review por este capítulo? A ver si son más que en el anterior que recibí poquitos y eso me pone triste, y una autora triste no escribe mucho u.u

¡NOS LEEMOS!


	5. Celos

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

V

Celos

Sakura se estaba estremeciendo bajo el tacto de Gaara. Se encontraba únicamente en ropa interior y el chico en boxers. Él estaba en proceso de besarle el cuello y ella jadeaba y gemía bajito, mientras sentía una de las manos del chico masajeándola suevamente sus pechos mientras que otra mano la acariciaba por encima de sus bragas.

-¿Y? ¿No me lo vas a decir? – escuchó que le decía el chico cerca a su oreja, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-¿Eh…? – ella estaba muy lejos, si cabe la explicación.

-Que eres virgen – dijo él, haciendo que a ella se le sombrara la frente de azul y lo mirara cuando él se incorporó ligeramente pero igual con su cabeza a la altura de la de ella.

-No pensé que fuera necesario… -dijo ella.

-¿Y planeas perder tu virginidad así?

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – preguntó Sakura.

-Estás temblando, y no precisamente por placer. Sé muy bien por tu expresión que lo estás experimentando, pero también tiemblas por temor.

-No es eso…

-¿Entonces?

-No es que precisamente sea algo que me gusta comentar… ¿Acaso afecta esto en algo? ¿Vas dejarlo a medias?

-No, a menos que tú no quieras. Me atraes mucho, Sakura. Te he observado todos estos días, y no me he atrevido a acercarme porque no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionarías.

-Entonces sigue – dijo ella -. Sigue antes de que de verdad dude.

Gaara no se hizo de rogar. De verdad le gustaba la chica, y desde un inicio, en que posicionó su mano sobre uno de sus pechos, se dio cuenta de que esa piel nunca antes algún chico ultrajó. Ella estaba limpia, y tenía la esperanza de que él fuera el único…

-Ah… - gimió ella cuando él introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella.

… _que la tocara…_

-Más… - gimió ella, luego de que él aumentara el ritmo de sus dedos, haciendo que se arqueara.

… _que la hiciera sentir así…_

-¡AH! – Sakura tuvo un orgasmo cuando Gaara añadió un segundo dedo en sus embestidas, haciendo que ella llegara más rápido de lo pensado.

… _Y que la hiciera suya…_

Gaara se posicionó sobre ella, y le quitó sus bragas y su sujetador. La besó mientras volvía a estimularla, haciendo que ella volviera a gemir y jadear, pues él no la penetraba con sus dedos, pero sí hacía que empezara a retorcerse debajo de él. Se quitó los bóxers y se rio quedamente cuando Sakura retiró la mirada, avergonzada. Puso las piernas de ella rodeándolo y fue penetrándola, lentamente. Sakura fue aferrándose a él mientras sentía dolor, y cuando él rompió la prueba de su inocencia, ella soltó un gritito y lloró. La besó y cuando ella empezó a relajarse, empezó a moverse. Vio el cambio en su rostro: cómo del dolor pasaba rápidamente al placer. Ella empezaba a soltar gemidos más y más altos mientras que él gruñía, y, cuando sintió que llegaban, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo que ambos llegaran juntos.

Se desplomó sobre ella, pero sin aplastarla. Luego de unos minutos, en los que ambos recuperaron el aliento, levantó las piernas de ella, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos impresionada, y las puso cada una en sus hombros, comenzando con el vaivén otra vez.

… _Una y otra vez..._

Sakura tuvo su cuarto orgasmo, quedando realmente exhausta.

-Ya no puedo más Gaara, ya no puedo – dijo ella, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse.

Gaara sonrió y besó los labios rosados de la muchacha, mientras salía de ella. Ella rodeó su cuello, abrazándolo. Gaara correspondió al beso, y, fijándose, notó que el reloj de su mesita de noche marcaban las cuatro y media de la mañana. Sakura dejó de besarlo y Gaara notó que se había quedado dormida. Él prácticamente se rodeó de un aura llena de flores y conejitos.

… _y verla dormirse en sus brazos._

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos pesadamente, cerrándolos de golpe cuando la luz del día la golpeó en los ojos. Intentó moverse y gimió de dolor. Gaara era un maldito dios en la cama. Estaba molida, y aunque no tenía experiencia sexual previa, sus amigas en New York le habían comentado que ellas y sus novios sólo duraban una ronda.

Quiso moverse y se puso del color de un tomate cuando vio a Gaara abrazándola. Sonrió. Su primera vez había sido magnífica, y Gaara se había mostrado realmente amoroso. Rió ante esa posibilidad. Intentó incorporarse, lográndolo pero con dificultades, sonrojándose ante su desnudez. Logró ver la hora. Eran las siete de la mañana.

-Buenos días…

Oh, esa era la voz más sexy que había escuchado. La voz de Gaara despertándose era lo mejor.

-Bue… Buenos días.

Jaló la sábana y se tapó, pero al hacerlo, Gaara quedó con su vestimenta de recién nacido. Sakura se sonrojó y volteó la mirada. Se le hinchó una vena al escucharlo reír. Luego, sin saber exactamente cómo, terminó debajo de él.

-Me encantas – le dijo él, mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, haciendo que ella jadee -. Con todo lo que hemos hecho y aún te sonrojas…

-Gaara… - empezó ella pero se calló abruptamente cuando lo sintió completamente dentro de ella.

-Dicen que el sexo en las mañanas es muy bueno – dijo él, besándola y luego bajando a su pecho, mientras iniciaba el vaivén.

* * *

Sakura caminaba lento hacia la puerta de Ino. Eran las diez de la mañana y esa mañana había tenido tres orgasmos más.

-"Es un jodido dios del sexo" – pensó Sakura, mientras se despedía de Gaara con la mano y él se alejaba en su auto.

La había dejado en la casa de Ino, luego de decirle que quería salir con ella. Sakura, lógicamente había aceptado. Había disfrutado mucho, y Gaara realmente era atractivo…

A Sakura le cayó un poco de baba cuando lo recordó desnudo.

Se acercó a la puerta de la casa de Ino y tocó el timbre de su casa. Ino fue quien le abrió dos minutos después.

-Frentona –dijo Ino, sonriendo -. Me acabo de despertar, tuve una noche de acción con Sai… pero parece que tú tuviste la tuya con Gaara –dijo riendo con perversión.

-¿Eh? – dijo Sakura, con su aura llena de estrellitas.

-Lo digo por el chupetón en tu hombro derecho –dijo Ino, señalando a su amiga.

Sakura dejó sus estrellas por un momento y casi pegó grito en el cielo cuando vio que su amiga tenía razón. Aún llevaba la ropa del día de la fiesta. Subió corriendo al cuarto de Ino y se miró en su espejo. Tenía un chupetón en su hombro derecho, dos al inicio de sus senos y sus labios estaban extremadamente inflamados….

Pero tenía un rostro de satisfacción completa.

-¡¿Sakura?! – escuchó detrás de ella.

Ella se volvió.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡SAI! – gritó ella, saliendo de ese cuarto. Estaba segura de que se quedaría ciega.

-Frentona – dijo Ino que, con un aura completamente negra, estaba detrás de ella -. ¿Viste a mi novio desnudo?

-No te preocupes que creo que se me quemaron los ojos – dijo Sakura, completamente colorada.

-¿WHAT? – exclamó Ino.

-Pero tienes suerte. Está bien dotado… Aunque no tienes tanta suerte como yo – Sakura nuevamente pasó a su mundo de estrellas y flores.

-¡CUÉNTAME!

-Sólo te diré que es un jodido dios…

-Pero tú eras virgen…

-Sí, pero…

Sai, que estaba a punto de salir, escuchó a Sakura hablar y se le sombreó la frente de verde. Acto seguido se alejó, buscó el IPod de su novia y se puso los audífonos. Lo menos que quería era escuchar cómo su amiga tuvo sexo.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Sakura e Ino abrieron los ojos. Se habían dormido nuevamente, y Sakura decidió que era momento de llamar a su mamá para decirle que se quedaría a dormir hasta el domingo. Su mamá no tuvo problemas.

-Sakura – dijo Ino, riendo -. Olvidé una cosa en casa de los Uchihas… ¿Me quieres acompañar a recogerla y de paso te pones un polo manga cero? Apuesto que a Sasuke le da un infarto.

-Y a su hermano.

-¿Qué?

-Intentó ligar conmigo ayer.

-¿Y lo rechazaste?

-Sí –dijo Sakura, sonriendo.

-Entonces te presto uno de mis polos. Vamos para ahí.

Media hora después, no tan maquilladas pero sí arregladas fueron a la casa de los Uchiha. Ino tocó el timbre y entraron. El mayordomo se encargó de traerles el bolso que Ino dejó y que habías guardado, y mientras esperaban en la sala, ya limpia, Sasuke llegó junto con su hermano.

-¡Vaya! ¿Ahora sí aceptarás mi propuesta? – dijo Itachi, pensando en que tendría algo más de acción.

Sakura lo miró con aburrimiento. Vio a Sasuke fruncir el seño y acercarse. Ino sonreía con perversidad. El muchacho señaló su hombro.

-¿Qué te pasó? Ayer no tenías eso.

-Se llama moretón, Uchiha – le dijo Sakura, casi durmiéndose.

-Mejor dicho se llama "resultado de una noche de sexo salvaje con Sabaku no Gaara" – dijo Ino, riendo.

-¡Ino! – Sakura aparentó estar escandalizada.

Sasuke se quedó frío, al igual que Itachi, mientras llegaba el mayordomo y ellas se despedían. Cuando se fueron, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había estado apretando el puño.

-Sasuke – dijo Itachi, mirándolo con burla -. Te apuesto doscientos dólares a que me acuesto con ella este fin de semana.

-No lo lograrás – dijo Sasuke -. Será mía antes de que siquiera puedas hablar con ella.

.

.

.

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo:**_

-Más – gemía Sakura.

-Estas demasiado golosa – gruñó Sasuke.

* * *

OMG, he terminado DOS CAPÍTULOS (este y el de "Survival Game") EN TIEMPO RECORD.

¿Merezco un review? Iré a dormir, pero creo que hoy mismo actualizaré "Corazón Gitano"

El blog que les pasé dejará de ser el blog de mis fics. No recuerdo que correo usé, y por eso no puedo entrar, por lo que dejaré de usarlo y estaré, por el momento, sólo en FanFiction.

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Ganas

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

VI

Ganas

Sasuke colocó una de las piernas de Sakura en su hombre y empistió con fuerza. Sakura gimió con fuerza.

-Más – gemía Sakura.

-Estas demasiado golosa – gruñó Sasuke.

Empezó a aumentar el ritmo hasta que…

Se golpeó con el suelo.

-¿¡EH?! – exclamó el muchacho mientras se levantaba de golpe sintiendo una molestia muy severa en su entrepierna – Carajo… - masculló luego de ver lo que le pasaba y le pasó.

Había soñado con Sakura. Y vaya con la forma con que había soñado con ella. Hacía ya dos semanas desde la fiesta, dos semanas desde la apuesta con su hermano. La apuesta iría bien si no fuera porque ya eran dos malditas semanas desde que toda la escuela sabía que Haruno Sakura y Sabaku no Gaara eran novios. Tanto su hermano como él estaban algo fastidiados, aunque Itachi nunca lo reconoció, se ganó una buena patada en la entrepierna cuando se acercó a Sakura a la salida de la escuela e intentó besarla. Gaara iba a golpearlo sino fuera porque su novia se le adelantó y le dio un golpe tan fuerte con su pierna que Sasuke dudaba que su hermano volviera a mantener relaciones sexuales. A Sasuke se le sombreó la frente de negro al imaginarse esa patada dirigida a SU entrepierna, y un aura negra y con lluvia incluida se formo a su alrededor luego de ver cómo todos los alumnos veían al gran Uchiha Itachi ser ridiculizado.

-Eso no me ocurrirá a mi – dijo Sasuke, levantándose del suelo y encaminándose hacia el baño para darse una ducha de agua fría.

Sakura estaba alistándose para ir a la escuela. Tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba por su habitación en ropa interior y sus medias. Se colocó la blusa y la falda, luego el listón. Se hizo dos colas, cada una a un lado de su cabeza y apoyadas en sus hombros. Sonrió. Se colocó el saco y sus zapatos y bajó a tomar desayuno. Entró al comedor tarareando aún la canción y sin mirar a nadie pues estaba tecleando un mensaje para Gaara.

-Buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días Sakura – escuchó la voz de su madre.

-Buenos días Sakura – escuchó la voz de un hombre que no era su papá.

Dejó de teclear el celular y se puso un poco colorada, puesto que ya había mandado el mensaje a Gaara y Gaara estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina recibiendo su mensaje y sonriendo.

-¡Gaara! – exclamó ella y acercándose. Le dio un beso – Buenos días… ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que Gaara estaba aquí?

-Gaa-chan te quería dar una sorpresa – dijo su madre sonriendo.

-¿Gaa-chan? – susurró Sakura con un tic en su ojo.

-Además no está mal que tome desayuno con nosotros de vez en cuando, en especial ahora que tu papá ha salido temprano al trabajo.

-Mamá, pude haber bajado mal vestida…

-Ay por favor, ni que fueras a bajar desnuda – dijo su mamá riendo.

-Eso hubiera sido hermoso – le susurró Gaara con un aura llena de flores, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que ellos tuvieron esa noche completa para ellos y desde ese día estaban de novios. Obviamente los padres de Sakura no sabían esa parte, pero estaban felices de que su hija esté con un chico tan atento con ella. Y Sakura no podía estar más feliz. Gaara era atento, delicado, no era adicto al sexo por lo que podían estar sencillamente abrazado en una cama durante horas; podían ver películas tranquilamente, conversar de temas diversos, y si seguían teniendo intimidad pero lo hacían cuando ella estaba sola en su casa, o cuando iban a la suya.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Gaara y tomó desayuno junto a él. Sonreía mientras su mamá, su novio y ella conversaban. El reloj dio las 7:30 de la mañana y ambos se despidieron mientras caminaban hacia la escuela.

-Sakura… - dijo Gaara, luego de unos minutos caminando.

-Dime.

-¿Uchiha te ha molestado?

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál de ellos? Itachi no me molesta desde que hice que se quedara sin herederos y Sasuke no ha hecho nada, ¿por?

-Me preocupa que te vuelvan a molestar si no estoy contigo…

-No te preocupes, Gaara…

-¿Eres feliz conmigo?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes… Hace poco que estamos juntos y también nos conocíamos poco antes de empezar….

-Bueno, no fue algo que tuviera en mis planes. Sé que tú no me amas, y yo tampoco te amo, pero yo me imagino que al menos sientes cariño haca mi, porque eso siento yo…

-Tienes razón. No podemos amar tan pronto… Además, si te digo "amor" ahora, ¿cómo te digo después?

-Mmm… ¿"Super amor"?

-¿"Amorzote"?

A ambos se le sombreó la frente de azul.

-Tienes razón, queda horrible – rió Sakura.

-Bueno, queda tiempo…

-Sí, así que no hay que preocuparnos – le dijo Sakura, correspondiendo luego al beso que le dio Gaara.

* * *

-…y así, los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica entraron a la Segunda Guerra Mundial…

Sakura estaba tomando apuntes. Era fácil ya que eso ya lo había estudiado cuando estuvo de viaje, pero era increíblemente aburrido escuchar a Sarutobi-sensei. Sintió que su celular vibraba y lo miró por debajo de su mesa. Era un mensaje de Gaara.

-"Te veo en el descanso en la azotea"

Sakura sonrió.

-"De acuerdo, no me hagas esperar tanto"

Sakura iba a guardar su celular cuando vibró nuevamente mostrando un símbolo de mensaje en la pantalla. Lo abrió. No conocía ese número, por lo que leyó.

-"¿Sigues jugando al jueguito de estar de novia con se perdedor? Podrías estar mucho mejor conmigo. Vamos Sakura, antes yo te gustaba. ¿No quieres acaso probar un poco de sexo salvaje conmigo?"

Sakura tuvo los ojos tan entrecerrados por la cólera que sintió que pensó que si el profesor se volteaba pensaría que estaría dormida. Le hizo señas a Ino, que estaba más zombie que otra cosa, que le prestara su celular. Ella se lo prestó y Sakura tecleó el número que le había mandado ese mensaje.

-Uchiha Sasuke – murmuró Sakura, poniéndose colorada de la ira –."Maldito Uchiha, ¿Qué no puede dejarme tranquila? Él y su hermano han estado jodiéndome sin parar… aunque dejaron de hacerlo luego de mi super patada… ¿Debería de hacerle eso a Sasuke?" – pensó, mirando al techo con ojos pensativos.

* * *

Abrieron la puerta al cuarto de servicio que había en la azotea de la escuela y se encerraron ahí. Sakura reía entre gemidos mientras su novio la sujetaba de los muslos y empezaba a estimularla.

-Ah…. Ay Gaara – gimió ella entre risas -, me has impresionado esta vez… ahh… con … - hablaba con dificultad al sentir los dedos de su novio moviéndose en su interior - … esto… de… hacerlo … aquí… ¿Cómo conseguiste… las… lla… ah… ves…? – empezaba a sentir mucho placer y recargó su cabeza contra la pared.

-Tsk, secretos de oficio – rió Gaara, mientras aceleraba los movimientos de su mano haciendo que a su novia ya le fuera imposible hablar debido a las veces que gemía. Sintió que llegó luego de un rato y dejó que recuperara la respiración. Luego la dejó pararse bien, y se abrió el cierra del pantalón, se lo bajó un poco, la cargó nuevamente y la penetró.

-¡AH! ¡GAARA! – gimió ella.

Empezó a embestir y sonrió al verla así: sonrosada, sudando, despeinada (sus dos colitas de habían desarmado) y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Se acercó a ella y la beso, y cerró los ojos al sentir que ella lo besaba y colocaba sus manos en su cuello.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Fuera del cuarto de servicio estaba una rubia y su novio, ambos con audífonos al máximo volumen, comiendo su almuerzo. Ambos estaban sonrientes, y todo gracias a la música de sus iPods que anulaba cualquier ruido del cuartito de al lado.

* * *

Me reí al hacer el final…

¡¿Cómo están?! Uff, gracias por los reviews, me hicieron feliz, ojalá que me lleguen más por este capítulo. Ya saben que sin reviews no soy feliz :D

Y creo que respondí muchas preguntas en el inicio xD porque Sasuke realmente tenía "ganas" de Sakura y lo soñó jejeje… pobre, está aguantado xD Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Esta semana también actualizo "Survival Game" y "Corazón Gitano" :D


	7. Diversión

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

VII

Diversión

Sasuke tenía un aura negra. Y no era para menos. Le había detectado un moretón a Sakura cerca de donde se amarraba el listón de las chicas. Y eso era, a toda señal, de que había tenido sexo.

Y con Sabaku no Gaara.

Aparte de eso, cuando Sakura regresó al aula antes de que suene el timbre del final del recreo, la vio entrar con una expresión de total satisfacción y rodeada de un aura rosa y con flores.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente del Uchiha. Teniendo en cuenta el sueño que tuvo, lo único que quería era hacer que la pelirosa gimiera debajo suyo. Se preguntaba si el cuerpo de ella era como lo había soñado.

Oh vamos, le tenía ganas desde que la vio cambiada… Cambiada en aspecto, no en personalidad. Antes, él la recordaba más dócil y tranquila. Aunque, si bien ese cambio sería perfecto con ella en la ca….

-"¡CONCENTRATE!" –se dijo a sí mismo, ya que estaban en medio de un examen.

-¡SAKURA! – Ino llegó casi bailando a su lado.

-Estás muy feliz… ¿Tuviste sexo con Sai luego de que yo salí? – dijo Sakura, riendo.

-Ya, ya frentona…

Era la hora de almuerzo y Sakura estaba sacando su obento para llevárselo a los jardines de la escuela y comer en grupo junto a su novio, Gaara.

-Dime qué sucede, cerda – dijo Sakura, caminando por el pasillo con Ino.

-Sai, Naruto, Hinata y yo estamos planeando ir a un karaoke luego de clases. ¿Gaara y tú quieren ir? – pregunto Ino con estrellas en sus ojos.

A Sakura le resbaló una gotita de sudor por su cabeza.

-¿Qué tipo de karaoke? ¿Un bar juvenil o los que son privados? – preguntó Sakura, apareciendo un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Naruto dijo que es uno al estilo bar, en donde sales a cantar al frente – dijo Ino, con sus ojos brillando -. ¡ES MI OPORTUNIDAD DE BRILLAR!

-De acuerdo… Le comentaré a Gaara ahora que nos encontremos con él en el almuerzo – dijo Sakura, sonriendo.

Ninguna de las dos se fijó en que eran escuchadas por dos sujetos.

* * *

-¿Le dirás a Sasuke? – preguntó Shikamaru.

-Sí – dijo Suigetsu, sonriendo con sorna -. ¿Y tú a Neji?

-Será divertido verlos rechinar los dientes mientras los ven besarse – dijo Choji, riendo de forma perversa.

-Qué problemático – dijo Shikamaru, mirando cómo los tres sonreían con maldad mientras sus ojos sus ojos desaparecían bajo una sombra negra.

* * *

-Cuando dijiste que este lugar era inmenso, pensé que exagerabas – le dijo Sakura a Naruto, quien sonreía enseñando todos sus dientes.

-¡YO SIEMPRE CUMPLO LO QUE DIGO, DATTEBAYO! – gritó Naruto.

-Naruto – dijo Gaara -, eres muy escandaloso. Pero debo admitir que esto me parece genial.

-¿Cuánto dinero tienen? – dijo Hinata -. Este lugar no me parece barato.

-Yo le invitaré todo lo que desee a mi novia – dijo Gaara, atrayendo a Sakura hacia él sujetándola por la cintura.

-Gracias, Gaa-chan – dijo Sakura, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

A Naruto, Hinata, Sai e Ino les resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca mientras veía ellos Gaara y Sakura tenían un aura rosada alrededor de ellos.

-¡Bueno! – exclamó Ino –Entremos.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – dijeron todos sonriendo y entrando al bar.

Entraron y se percataron de que el local era lujoso, no al extremo de no poder pagar lo que iban a pedir, pero sí muy costoso. Se quedaron parados en la entrada un momento con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-_Vaya que es inmenso O.O_ – pensó Sakura.

-_Este lugar debe de ser costoso O.O_ – pensó Ino.

_-¿Naruto-kun podrá pagar lo que vayamos a pedir? O.O"_ – pensó Hinata.

Un muchacho se acercó a ellos: era pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y mirada algo perdida, midiendo un metro ochenta y su cuerpo formado se notaba debajo de la camisa blanca y pantalón negro. Tenía el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado, y traía un delantal negro puesto. Sakura lo reconoció.

-Buenas tardes – dijo sonriéndoles -, ¿mesa para los seis?

-Sí – dijo Ino, sonriendo toda coqueta, pero sujetando fuertemente la mano que Sai le había tendido.

-De acuerdo, síganme por favor – dijo el muchacho, llevándolos a una mesa que tenía asientos acolchados. Estaban cerca al escenario. Se sentaron los seis y el muchacho les tendió seis cartas de menú -. Cuando estén listos para ordenar, me pueden avisar. Mi nombre es Sasori y los atenderé el día de hoy.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias – dijo Hinata.

Y Sakura había estado en lo correcto.

**FLASH BACK**

**Sakura caminaba por el pasillo, haciendo caso omiso a las burlas que le hacían. Unos muchachos pasaron corriendo por su lado, uno de ellos la empujó haciendo que caiga al suelo. Sus libros que traía en la mano cayeron cerca a ella. Reconoció al que la empujó. Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Bajó la mirada evitando mirarlo y comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias cuando pasó otro muchacho y pateó su obento, desparramando el contenido. Era pelirrojo.**

**-¡ESO SI FUE GENIAL, SASORI! – exclamó otro de los muchachos.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Sakura recordó ese día. Estaba en primer año y él estaba en tercero, y, al igual que Itachi, estaba por salir de la preparatoria. Era parte de la pandilla que le hizo la vida imposible. Sonrió, sombreando su frente de color negro.

-Esto… ¿Amor? – pregutó Gaara, sudando frío al ver a su novia así.

Antes de que Sakura se disculpara por su repentina apariencia de asesina, escucharon que la puerta del local se abría y hacían su aparición Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji y Suigetsu. Sakura frunció el ceño, al igual que sus amigos y su novio.

-¿Y estos? – preguntó Sai.

-Ni idea – comentó Hinata.

Inmediatamente después de que ellos se sentaron, la puerta del local se abrió nuevamente y Sakura se fijó en que Sasori saludaba con burla y confianza a quienes acababan de entrar. Cuando los vio, se fijó en el por qué.

Acaba de hacer aparición Uchiha Itachi, junto con sus amigos y Sakura reconoció a cada uno de ellos:

A un rubio de cabello largo llamado Yamanaka Deidara, primo de Ino. Tenía fama de ser un artista y de tener éxito con las mujeres, pero al igual que sus amigos, no tenía ninguna relación seria. Su cuerpo era formado y se notaba que cuidaba su físico.

A un peliazulado, alto, de casi dos metros de estatura y con el cuerpo más trabajado de entre todos ellos. Parecía viejo pero tenía la misma edad que sus amigos, y tenía éxito con las mujeres, pero esas chicas no duraban más de una noche. ¿Su nombre? Hoshigaki Kisame.

Uno con el cabello naranja, que tenía los ojos un tanto extraños y daba miedo mirarlo. Tenía muchas perforaciones en el rostro. Ella sólo conocía su primer nombre: Yahiko. Este venía acompañado por la que, Sakura sabía, era su novia desde la preparatoria, la cual era una chica de cabello morado con apariencia de ser tranquila: Konan.

Los vio sentarse en una mesa cercana a ellos, al igual que el grupo de Sasuke. Se fijó cuando Itachi posó sus ojos oscuros sobre ella. Ella sonrió de medio lado y se volvió para besar a Gaara en los labios. Dejó de besarlo cuando Ino llamó a Sasori para que tome el pedido.

-De acuerdo, ¿van a ordenar? – preguntó educadamente. Miró a Sakura unos momentos antes de desviar y mirar su libreta.

-Yo quiero un ramen – dijo Naruto.

-Yo un pie de limón y un refreso de fresa– dijo Hinata.

-Yo deseo un pastel de chocolate y un refresco de limón– dijo Ino.

-Yo un pie de fresa y un refresco de manzana – dijo Sakura.

-Yo una empanada de pollo y una soda – dijo Sai.

-Yo una empanada de carne y un refresco de piña – dijo Gaara.

-De acuerdo, en un momento traeré todo esto – dijo Sasori.

Empezaron a conversar de muchos temas, y en una de esas se tocó el tema del peso de Sakura, a lo cual Gaara dijo que ya lo sabía pues la había visto en los anuarios, y que igual le parecía hermosa, haciendo que Sakura se pusiese colorada y luego riera. Cuando llegaron sus órdenes, cortó un pedazo de su pie y se lo dio a Gaara, haciendo que Ino chillara de emoción y tomara una foto justo cuando Gaara abría la boca y ella depositaba el pedacito de pie dentro de su boca.

* * *

Varias venas estaban hinchadas en la frente de Sasuke y de Neji. Ambos tenían un aura negra rodeándolos, mirando fijamente a la mesa que tenían casi al frente de ellos. Shikamaru bostezó, aburrido, mientras que Suigetsu se divertía de lo lindo haciendo comentarios como "seguro que está con ella a cada rato", logrando solo que el aura negra de sus amigos se ponga más oscura, si eso era posible.

* * *

-No te creo – dijo Sasori, en un momento que logró estar libre y se sentó junto a sus amigos, en una mesa justo frente a los jóvenes -. ¿De verdad ese bombon es la pelota de Haruno?

-Creeme – dijo Itachi, mirando de forma analítica la situación.

-Itachi en un intento de conquistarla ha perdido toda posibilidad de tener herederos – dijo Deidara, riéndose.

-¿¡FUE ELLA LA QUE TE MANDÓ A CAMA DURANTE HORAS?! – exclamó Sasori -¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Has perdido el toque, Itachi.

-Deberían dejarla – dijo Konan -. Si se dan cuenta, tiene novio.

-¿Y eso qué significa para nosotros? – dijeron Itachi, Deidara, Sasory y Kisame a la vez.

Konan sólo rodó los ojos.

* * *

-¡Sakura! – exclamó Ino – Va a llegar el momento de hacer el karaoke. ¿Qué dices? ¿Cantamos Hinata, tú y yo?

-Buena idea – dijo Sakura, sonriendo -. Hace tiempo que no canto. ¿Qué dices Hi…? Ay, no, calma esos colores. Se te da bien cantar.

-Entonces… ¿Cantamos "esa" canción? – preguntó Ino.

-¿Esa? – preguntó Hinata –Pero es movida.

-Hinata – dijo Sakura -. Cantas bien esa. Además las tres cantaremos.

-¡ESTÁ DICHO! ¡DE PIE! – exclamó Ino –Aprovecha Gaara, por qué

A esas alturas el bar ya estaba lleno, de toda clase de personas, jóvenes y adultos. Se acercaron al escenario y pidieron tres micrófonos. Sakura rió cuando Hinata empezó a hiperventilar y estaba colorada.

-¡HOLA A TODOS! – exclamó Ino en el micro –De acuerdo, hace tiempo que no cantábamos las tres juntas, así que espero que no nos juzguen – Ino se rió, junto con el resto de comensales -. Ya hablé con el DJ, así que… ¡LA MÚSICA! … No, nada que espere, apúrate.

Esperaron y escucharon la melodía y cuando llegó el momento, Ino empezó:

_There's a stranger in my bed _

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a mini-bar_

_DJs passed out in the yard_

_Barbies on the barbecue_

_This a hickey or a bruise_

Hinata y Sakura juntas cantaron

_Pictures of last night _

_Ended up online _

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacktop blur_

_But I'm pretty sure_

_It ruled_

_Damn_

Sonrieron antes de cantar last res juntas

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots _

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credits cards_

_Then got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday Night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_But this Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

Luego Sakura cantó sola

_Trying to connect the dots _

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier is on the floor_

_Ripped my favorite party dress_

_Warrants out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

Luego Hinata e Ino

_Pictures of last night _

_Ended up online _

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacktop blur_

_But I'm pretty sure_

_It ruled_

_Damn_

Las tres sonrieron cuando gran parte del público cantó con ellas

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots _

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credits cars_

_Then got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday Night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_But this Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday Night_

No hubo necesidad de que ellas cantaran, muchos empezaron a gritar

_T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F._

Pero al final si cantaron juntas

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots _

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credits cars_

_Then got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday Night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_But this Friday night_

_Do it all again_

Lo que escucharon fueron los aplausos y ellas sonrieron a más no poder. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que habían cantado juntas por última vez. Bajaron del escenario y Gaara besó a Sakura. Muchos de los hombres presentes bufaron cuando vieron a las tres muchachas con sus novios.

-Cantas hermoso – le dijo Gaara, dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-Me divertí como hace mucho no lo hacía – dijo Ino.

-Un momento, voy al baño – dijo Sakura.

Caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar al baño de mujeres. Se lavó el rostro y secó. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Cuando los abrió, se quedó de piedra, puesto que Sasuke estaba justo detrás de ella. Se volvió con fiereza.

-¿Qué demonio…? – su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, puesto que Sasuke sujetó su muñeca derecha y la jaló hacia él, estampando sus labios con los de ella.

Sakura abrió mucho sus ojos, y empezó a sacudirse para liberarse. Lo logró y cuando logró avanzar unos pasos, se encontró con tres obstáculos: Neji, Itachi y Sasori.

-Pues tenías razón, Itachi – dijo Sasori -. Ahora que la veo bien, sí es ella.

-Te dije – Itachi rodó los ojos.

-Oh, perfecto – dijo Sakura -. Tres aguantados. ¿De verdad están tan necesitados de sexo que vienen a hacerlo al baño de mujeres entre ustedes cuatro?

A los cuatro se les sombreó la frente de verde por haber imaginado la escena.

-_Así que quieren jugar… Adelante, jueguen_ – pensó Sakura, sonriendo de forma sádica, haciendo que Itachi y a Deidara sudaran frío y que Neji tuviera un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo-. _No lograrán mucho, y de todas formas, hace mucho tiempo yo inicié mi parte del juego._

.

.

.

_**Avances del siguiente capítulo:**_

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando él logró colar una de sus piernas entre las de ellas, haciendo que su cuerpo se erizara. Le pescó desprevenida pero sonrió de forma maliciosa.

* * *

GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! En serio, perdón por la tardanza. No tengo perdón, pero andaba sin inspiración pero se me ocurrió todo y ahora sé como va a terminar el fic WIII!

¿Merece un review?

Ojala!

No se preocupen, pronto actualizaré "CRUSH", "Survival Game" y "Corazón Gitano"

NOS LEEMOS!

CANCIÓN USADA: LAST FRIDAY NIGHT T.G.I.F


	8. Recordando hazañas

**ADVERTENCIA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.**

VIII

Recordando hazañas

Habían pasado dos meses desde el suceso del karaoke y ninguno de los chicos había tenido avances con Sakura.

Ella, cada vez que recordaba todos los sucesos, tenían que aguantar la risa por un buen rato. En todos y cada uno de los intentos de Neji y Sasuke los había avergonzado frente a la escuela entera.

-Sakura, tú eres mi ÍDOLA AHORA – exclamó Ino con estrellas en los ojos mientras que su novio tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza -. Y pensar lo que le hiciste a Sasuke…

**FLASH BACK**

**Sakura estaba caminando por la cancha de atletismo. Estaba agotada puesto que había corrido durante una media hora antes del inicio de las clases y, como estaba sudada, se dirigía hacia los vestidores de chicas. Entró y se duchó con agua tibia. Nunca le gustó el agua fría a menos que sea en la playa o en la piscina. Luego de una ducha rápida, se cambió. Se puso su blusa, su falda y estaba a punto de ponerse las medias cuando escuchó que alguien entraba al vestidor.**

**-Oh, rayos, me falló el cálculo – escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien.**

**Sakura se volvió con rapidez. Ahí estaba Sasuke, mirándola como si la estuviera desvistiendo con la mirada.**

**-Oh, lo que me faltaba… - murmuró Sakura, volviendo a sus propios asuntos, que incluía ponerse la media faltante y luego sus zapatos.**

**-Esperaba verte recién entrando a las duchas… - Sasuke empezó a acercarse.**

**Sakura sudó frío. Estaba sola. Sasuke se posicionó frente a ella y pudo observar que él estaba más apuesto que cuando recibió su rechazo.**

**-Pues fallaste, baka – dijo Sakura, mostrando una mirada indiferente -. Ni loca faltaría a clases por estar corriendo…**

**-¿Y si fuera por otra cosa? – dicho esto, Sakura abrió sus ojos del tamaño de platos debido a la impresión: Sasuke la estaba besando.**

**Le estaba empezando a faltar el aire, y cuando por fin pudo librarse de la boca de Sasuke, habló.**

**-¿Qué crees que haces? – Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando él logró colar una de sus piernas entre las de ellas, haciendo que su cuerpo se erizara. Le pescó desprevenida pero sonrió de forma maliciosa.**

**Sasuke por otra parte metió una de sus manos debajo de la falda de Sakura, hasta llegar sobre sus bragas. Ella, teniendo una gran idea en mente, gimió.**

**-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Sasuke, en su oído.**

**-Ah… - Sakura estaba aguantando la risa -. Sí…**

**-Deja al perdedor de Sabaku No y esto lo podrás tener siempre… - Sasuke le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.**

**-Bájate los pantalones, por favor… - Sakura puso su mejor voz de excitada para decir eso, pero estaba a punto de morir de risa.**

**-"Bingo" – pensó Sasuke, mientras sonreía de lado.**

**El muchacho, en su apuro, no se percató de que Sakura estaba guiándolo hacia la puerta de los vestidores. Cuando por fin se bajó los boxers, ella lo empujó.**

**-¿Eh…? – llegó a emitir Sasuke antes de caer en un charcho de agua producido por los jardineros de la escuela que habían estado regando antes de que comenzaran las clases. Y esto ocurrió justo cuando los alumnos ya estaban por ahí, justo en el inicio el día. Todos vieron a Uchiha Sasuke con los pantalones abajo, mostrando su dote… Sin levantarse.**

**-Aish, Sasuke-chan – escuchó el chico, que se había quedado en shock -. No sabía que tenías ESE tipo de problemas… Es normal, ¿sabes? – el muchacho enrojeció de furia y vergüenza, ya que todos los alumnos habían empezado a reír –Deberías comprar un pote de Viagra, eso te ayudaría.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-¡LAMENTO NO HABER ESTADO AHÍ CERCA PARA GRABARLO! – exclamó Hinata, haciendo que su novio riera nervioso.

-¿Grabar qué? – una voz masculina apareció.

-Hola, Gaara – dijo Sakura, sonriéndole a su novio -. Sólo recordamos lo que sucedió con Uchiha…

-¿Lo del agua? Cómo olvidarlo… Eso le pasa por meterse contigo, aunque para serte sincero, me preocupó que estuvieras sola… - dijo Gaara, sentándose al lado de Sakura en el comedor.

-¿Importa eso? – Hinata tenía estrellas en los ojos haciendo que a los demás les rebalaran gotas de sudor detrás de su cabeza –Lo importante es que logré grabar la vergüenza que le hizo pasar a Neji-nii san…

-Fanática de las filmadoras… - murmuró Ino.

**FLASH BACK**

**-Lo que me faltaba, otro aguantado… - dijo Sakura, mientras era estampada contra la pared por Hyuuga.**

**-No juegues conmigo, Haruno… - Neji la miró fijamente-Conmigo no funcionará el truquito que usaste con Sasuke. Vas a ver que vas a disfrutar…**

**-¿Ah sí? – Sakura sonrió de medio lado –De acuerdo, pero te recomiendo que me dejes, porque sino, pasarás vergüenza el resto de tu existencia en la escuela…**

**-¿En serio? No pienso irme de aquí sin tenerte primero – Neji se empezó a acercar a ella, pero, de un momento a otro, ella se agachó y se escabulló.**

**-¡Ven aquí! – Neji se volvió enfadado pero escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo. Miró hacia arriba -¿Pero… qué…?**

**Un bote de basura le cayó en la cabeza. Todo lo que se veía de Neji era una monton de basura con dos ojos color perla sobresaliendo de ahí.**

**-¿Lo grabaste, Hina-chan? - Neji abrió mucho sus ojos al percatarse de que su prima había estado presente, junto con Gaara, Sai, Naruto e Ino. **

**-En alta resolución –dijo Hinata, sonriendo.**

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-Eso fue épico – rió Gaara -. Creo que al día siguiente lo pusieron en el proyector del comedor, ¿no?

-Así fue – rió Sakura -. Aunque debo decir que la vergüenza no le salió tan mala como a Uchiha, pero igual valió la pena.

-Oigan, este viernes hay una fiesta de disfraces en la casa de mi primo – dijo Ino -. Me dijo que podíamos ir… ¿Qué dicen?

-¿Fiesta de disfraces? – preguntó Hinata -¿En la casa de Deidara-san?

-Ese mismo – dijo Ino, sonriendo -. Es que dos de las chicas de su promoción han vuelto y bueno, van a hacer esa fiesta a modo de bienvenida…

-¿Qué tipo de fiesta de disfraces? – preguntó Naruto.

-Una en donde puedes ir cómo tú desees – dijo Ino -. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos?

-Suena divertido – dijo Gaara -. Pero me preocupa que alguno de esos sujetos puedan aprovecharse de mi Sakura-chan… - dijo esto, besando la frente de Sakura.

-Tranquilo, Gaara – dijo Sakura -. Tú estarás ahí para cuidarme…

-Ajjj – murmuró Ino, volteando la mirada -. Que melosos.

-Ino-chan – dijo Hinata sonriendo -. No olvides que tú te comportas de igual forma con Sai-kun.

Todos rieron al ver a Ino derrotada.

* * *

-Mi prima ha comentado que irán a la fiesta. ¿Iremos nosotros? – era la hora de salida y Neji había ido a informar a Sasuke.

-Itachi ha conseguido que estemos en lista…. – contestó el pelinegro.

-¿Somos capaces de esto por una tonta apuesta?

-No es cualquier apuesta… Nunca la había tenido tan difícil para poder llevar a una chica a la cama…

-Ni yo… - suspiró Neji.

.

.

.

**_Avances del siguiente capítulo_**

-Te ves hermosa – dijo Sasuke, observando a Sakura.

-La belleza no radica sólo en lo físico – dijo ella -. Si me disculpas, iré a ver a mi novio.

-Pues yo lo veo ocupado en uno de los cuartos – sonrió él.

-¿Eh…? – Sakura agrandó sus ojos.

* * *

HEY! VOLVÍ!

Wiiiii, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que esperen el próximo con ansias.

¿Un review? Por favooooor :3

Review = Felicidad = Más inspiración = Capítulos más seguidos

AVISO

La otra vez cree un blog para poner todos los fics que escribo, sin embargo, perdí la clave del correo, por lo que lo dejé ahí. Quería saber si quisieran que cree un blog (NUEVO) en el cual actualizaría primero que esto… ¿O acaso página de Facebook?


End file.
